


Protection

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, M/M, fili & kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili must leave Ered Luin to fight and protect the ones he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

As soon as Fili could talk, he had asked for a little brother. Not just for someone to play with and to keep him company, but also so he could teach him things and be his protector. Fili wanted nothing more than to have someone to protect.   
His wish was granted shortly, and he had a new baby brother named Kili.   
From the moment Fili first held Kili, he knew he would do anything to protect him. And he did. 

*****

“No, no, you can’t leave me.” Kili said, voice breaking as he began to cry. Fili grabbed his brother’s head in his hands, “Look at me, Kili.” Kili looked up at his brother, trying to stay calm despite the panic around them.   
“I have to go, I must fight for Ered Luin, fight for Thorin, for mother... for you.”  Kili closed his eyes, a single tear falling from his stubbly chin. “I know.”    
“I will come back to you Kili, no matter what I will always come back to you, okay?”   
Kili opened his brown eyes and looked at his brother and nodded, trying to be strong.  Fili kissed his brother hard, reassuring him of his promise.  “Fili!” Thorin shouted, “we must go now, hurry!”   
“I love you, I love you.” Fili claimed Kili’s lips once more, and pushed his brother into the safe house, joining Thorin to ride into battle. 

*****

Fili fought by his uncle’s side for hours and hours, rain pouring down but that wasn’t enough to stop them. If they didn’t win this, they would lose yet another home, and yet another thousand people.. including his mother and Kili.  
Just the thought of losing them made him rage on, a battle cry high in his voice. Fili was brave, and did many courageous things.  In the end Thorin’s army won the battle, but Fili was no where to be found. A few days later, Thorin found out that Fili had been abducted by orcs. He wept, for he knew his nephew was dead. 

*****

Thorin’s army returned to Ered Luin a month after the war. They rode into town, into a celebration. There were beautiful banners hung from the houses and lamp posts, flower petals raining down from roof tops. There was a merry feast already set up for them in the square.  The villagers cheered on as the brave warriors rode down the street on their ponies. Thorin’s men were laughing and smiling and waving, and as soon as they reached the town square, they had jumped off of their ponies to reunite with their families.  
 It was truly a beautiful and happy sight, for some. For others there were tears. Many, many tears, for they knew that the person who had left home to fight was not returning. Thorin braced himself as he saw Dis and Kili approaching, knowing that he was going to be the bearer of painful news.  
 “Uncle!” Kili cried as he ran into Thorin’s arms. “Kili,” Thorin said softly, and instantly Kili’s happiness faded. Dis could tell by the tone of her brother’s voice and the look in his eyes that Fili was gone. She began to cry, Kili turned to look at his mother, then back at his uncle.    
“No, it... it cannot be true...” Kili’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I’m-” Thorin started but was cut off. “No! Fili is a warrior! He cannot be dead!”   
 “I’m sorry Kili...”   
 Kili’s anger faded, and he fell to his knees, unable to feel anything. Thorin grabbed Kili and his sister in his arms and walked them home. They didn’t need be in the middle of happiness when all that filled their lives now was sadness. 

*****

Years passed, and Kili and Dis lived on as they had normally. Dis worked in their little shop, helping Kili with the smithing as best she could. But eventually she opened up her own little bakery from their home. They lived quaint, happy lives. They had won the battle, peace was restored to the dwarves, life went on merrily, it’s what Fili would have wanted.  
Even though he tried to be as joyful as he could, Kili cried when he was alone. He would lay in Fili’s old bed and weep for hours.    
“I miss you,” he would whisper to no one. “Oh gods how I miss you.”  
 Kili longed for nothing more than to feel Fili’s laughter rumble through his chest as he lay there with him after a long night of love making. That had always been one of Kili’s favorite things about Fili. His laughter. And although he longed for every single thing about his brother, and every inch of his skin, he really wished he could here his laughter; see his smile, that smile that Kili had fallen in love with.  

****** 

Kili tried to hide how much he missed Fili from his mother, but she wasn’t stupid. She knew, mothers always do.   
“Kili, you don’t have to hide it, I miss him too,” Dis said to her son one night as they ate dinner. Kili adjusted the candle on the small wooden table, but said nothing. “Please speak to me Kili, it’s good to talk about him.”  Kili really didn’t understand how she could talk about him so happily. “He’s dead mother! I don’t want to talk about him!” Kili yelled at Dis.   
The look of shock on her face made his anger falter, and mourning replace it. “I don’t want to talk about him...” he said gently, “because it hurts to say his name and not hear his voice in response.”  Dis hugged her only son close to her. “I know, I know.”  Kili cried more than he had in a long time, clutching on to his mother like he was scared he'd lose her too.

******

Thorin visited Dis and Kili whenever he was in Ered Luin. Since he was king of sorts, he had a lot of business he attended to; at least that’s what he told them.    
For the past five years, Thorin had been searching for Fili. He knew the day he had told his family of his passing, that he had to find him, dead or alive.  
It took him five years but he eventually found Fili, alive.  The orcs had taken him and beaten him, along with a few others. Thorin and a small army took down the orc hideout and saved as many men they could.. some died from their injuries or diseases.  
On the way home, Fili was treated for. He was very sick, weak, and his leg was badly injured.  It took them two months to return to Ered Luin because they had to stop twice a day to tend to the injured.   
Fili got significantly better on the way back, but his leg would never be the same and he walked with a slight limp now.   
One night, when the group had stopped, Thorin went over to were his nephew had wondered off too; a break in the trees. He was staring at the stars but heard Thorin approach.   
“I miss him.” Fili said softly, not taking his eyes away from the night sky. “I do too,” Thorin said, to this Fili made a strange face. Thorin sighed, “I miss the old Kili. The Kili we all knew when he had you. The happy Kili.”  
 Fili looked at his uncle now, a smile on his face, “well, you’ll be seeing him again shortly.” 

******

“Good luck laddie.” Thorin gave Fili a pat on the back and rode off the down the street. They had dropped everyone off at their homes in Ered Luin, Fili and Thorin smiling happily at all the joyous reunions, Fili was secretly nervous for his.    
His home was last on the street and Thorin had just dropped him off. Now Fili was standing outside the door, it had started raining a few minutes ago, but he was stuck thinking about what he was going to say.  
He gripped his walking stick tight in his hand, the rain making him shiver, yet he still made no move to enter.   
Eventually he decided to knock. He rapped twice on the door and waited. By now his nerves were a mess. He had no clue what he was going to say or what he was going to do.    
The door opened and there stood Kili, just as beautiful as he remembered him. His hair was longer, but still no beard. His arms more toned from working the forge he assumed.  
 “F-Fili?” Kili asked.   
“Yes, brother, I’ve come back for you...” Fili said, “I said I would, and I did.” And with that Kili was in Fili’s arms, rain soaking through his clothes. Fili held Kili tightly, dropping his cain, not caring at all now that he had his brother back.  
 “I thought you were dead.” Kili said pulling away just enough to look at the man he loved. Fili laughed slightly, “I’m here now, I’ve come back, that’s all that matters.” Kili nods, rain falling beautifully from his face, and closes the space between them.  They kiss in the downpour, arms tangling in each others hair tightly, making sure it’s all real.   
 Eventually Dis finds them and nearly faints. Fili and Kili dry off and there’s a happy reunion. They sit and drink and chat all night. Dis must’ve hugged her long lost son at least 20 times.   
When the boys put their mother to bed after a good, long night of merriment, they head straight to their room. As soon as the door is closed they begin ripping each other’s clothes off, not knowing how they lasted so long without doing so.  They make slow, quiet love that night, making sure that the other is real, there, alive. Afterwards Kili rests his head on Fili’s chest and listens to his laughter, and realizes he’s missed it so much more than he thought. 

  


End file.
